Operation Auslly Breakup
by SmileGiggleAndLoveR5
Summary: Auslly just got together and they're really happy.But what happens when jealous ex- crushes Dallas and Cassidy come along and try and break them up? Will Auslly stay strong and be together or completely fall apart? Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Heyy people people!This is Ariana and Kaitlin with an Auslly fanfic :D and btw this might have a little of OOC but also OC enjoy!**

Ally:*working*

Austin:*comes behind her and covers her eyes*Gues who!

Ally:*jumps*AHH!Ummm Austin!  
Austin:*makes voice deep*It's not Austin it's-it's Dez  
Ally:Really?Austin you can't fool me  
Austin:Ok,ok it's me!*uncovers eyes and kisses her*  
Ally:*Smiles*  
?:*walks in*Hey blondie!  
Austin:*turns around*Uh H-hey Cassidy,what are you doing here?  
Cassidy:I'm here to visit you silly and i'm here for that date that i promised  
Ally:*looks at Austin*  
Austin:Um Cassidy i don't thi-  
Cassidy:Don't worry i didn't get a boyfriend in L.A so im single  
Austin:But i'm not..  
Cassidy:Who are you dating?  
Austin:*puts arm around Ally*..Ally  
Ally:*smiles*yeah..  
Cassidy:*jealous*Oh..well,i hope you guys enjoy bye*leaves*  
Ally:..Well that was pretty awkward.  
Austin:Yeah..  
Ally:Wanna write a song?  
Austin:Sure!

Auslly:*They both go upstairs*

~WITH CASSIDY~

Cassidy:*walking home*Stupid Ally!What does she have the i don't?Ugh  
?:Obviously Austin..  
Cassidy:*turns around*Um who are you?  
Dallas:I'm Dallas,Ally's old crush  
Cassidy:Ok..and why are you following me,cree

Dallas:I'm not following you but i did see what happen in Sonic Boom with you,Austin and Ally  
Cassidy:*embarressed*Yeah..anyway,why does it matter?

Dallas:Because I wanna be with Ally and you wanna be with Austin,right?  
Cassidy:Yeah,so?  
Dallas:So with my genius plans and good looks we can make Austin and Ally break up  
Cassidy:*evil smirk*I like where this is going,go on..  
Dallas:I had a feeling that you would*evil smirk*  
Cassidy:But wait!If you have the good pla-

Dallas:*cough*genius*cough*

Cassidy:I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you over all that coughing  
Dallas:*glares at her*  
Cassidy:Ok fine,GENIUS plans and good looks then what does that make me?  
Dallas:That makes you lucky enough to be standing next to me  
Cassidy:*rolls eyes*Ok whatever  
Dallas:Ok*holds out hand*Partners?  
Cassidy:*thinks*Partners*shakes his hand*

**A/N:DUN DUN DUN!OK that's it for the first chapter woo!**

**~ Ariana/Story**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYO PEEPS OF ! It's Kaitlin here with a new chapter of ****_Operation Auslly Breakup_****! How are you liking the story so far?**

**Disclaimer: ****We don't own Austin & Ally.**

**~Kaitlin, OUT!**

* * *

Cassidy: So what's your 'So Called Plan', genius?

Dallas: My GENIUS plan is that we hang out with Austin and Ally so much, they'll forget about each other and fall into our arms once again. *smirks*

Cassidy: Not bad. But I think us two should act all 'lovey dovey' to make them jealous.

Dallas: Not better than my genius plan but I guess we can add that.

Cassidy: Great! Let's head over Sonic Boom and start!

Dallas: Whatever.

~WITH AUSLLY~

Austin: That's a great song Ally! Like you.

Ally: Aww thanks! *blushes*

Auslly: *stare into each others eyes and start to lean in*

Dez: *enters* Hey guys!

Auslly: *screams*

Dez: Aww! Were you guys going to kiss?

Ally: Nooo!

Austin: YES!

Dez: I'm confused. Was that Nes?

Ally: No.

Austin: Yes!

Ally: Well you should be going, Austin. We have a test tomorrow!

Austin: Do I HAVE to go? *gives her adorable puppy eyes*

Ally: Yes, and I can hardly resist that adorable puppy face!

Dez: Hello? Single man over feeling bad!

Auslly: Sorry!

Austin: Okay fine, I'll go. I'll text you both later! *goes downstairs*

~WITH DASSIDY~

Cassidy: *whispers* Here he comes!

Dallas: *whispers* Whatever! Just make sure you act properly!

Cassidy: Hey Dallas! *twirls her hair* I heard you're single.

Dallas: Yeah, I just broke up with my girlfriend.

Cassidy: So, are you currently looking for a _new_ girlfriend?

Dallas: Yeah I guess so! You look pretty hot. *winks*

Cassidy: Well will this convince you to ask me out? *pulls Dallas in close and kisses him*

Austin: *jaw drops open* What. The. Pancakes. Is. Going. On?

Dallas: *pulls apart* That definitely convinced me. *smiles brightly*

Cassidy: I'm glad it did.

Austin: *casually walks out; avoiding Dassidy*

Cassidy: That totally worked!

Dallas: Yeah! *puts his hand up for a high five, then lowers it*

Cassidy: Just kiss better next time.

Dallas: Are you saying I don't kiss good?

Cassidy: Hmm let me think. YES!

Dallas: Well every girl I've kissed never complained!

Cassidy: Well maybe they dropped dead at your good looks!

Dallas: Are you saying I have 'good looks'? Cause you're dead right!

Cassidy: Just shut up already!

* * *

**Hmmm...jealous Austin? Is it just me or does Dassidy ALWAYS fight in this chapter? Hmm idk. Review!**

**~Kaitlin, OUT!**


End file.
